The present invention relates to a method of extruding a continuous moulding making use of an extrusion solution, in particular an extrusion solution containing cellulose, water, tertiary amine oxide as well as additives for stabilizing the spinning dope and/or additives in the form of organic or inorganic additives, said method comprising the following steps:                conducting the extrusion solution through an extrusion channel having a predetermined length and a predetermined diameter up to an extrusion-channel opening;        extruding the extrusion solution through the extrusion-channel opening so as to form an extruded continuous moulding:        conducting the extruded continuous moulding through an air gap having a predetermined air-gap height;        accelerating the continuous moulding in the air gap.        
The continuous mouldings produced by the above-mentioned method may have the shape of a thread, a filament or a film/foil. Especially in cases where a continuous moulding having the shape of a thread is produced, the above-mentioned method is used as a spinning method for producing a spinning thread.
The above-described method is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,221. This reference describes the production of cellulose mouldings making use of spinning nozzles as extrusion-channel openings. The method executed in this reference is a method in which the spinning thread is conducted by means of air when it has left the spinning nozzle. The spinning thread is drawn in the air. This drawing is achieved by applying a mechanical drawing-off force by means of a draw-off member arranged after the spinning device.
AT-395863B describes a further method of producing a cellulose moulding. In the case of this method the height of the air gap is adjusted such that it is short. The diameters of the spinning-nozzle openings are between 70 and 150 micrometers in the case of this method, and the channel length of the spinning nozzles is between 1000 and 1500 micrometers. By reducing the height of the air gap and by using the special nozzle configurations, variations in titre as well as thread breaking and a conglutination of neighbouring threads is to be reduced.